


Bedtime Story

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-1-02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-1-02

"He was totally checking you out," Audrey informed Jen, her words slurred just slightly. "I mean, his eyes were practically bugging out of his head."

"And that probably had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that we were dancing together, you were pressing your breasts against my back and your hands were practically down the front of my skirt, right?" 

"Well, maybe a little." She looked down at the hand she was holding then rested against Pacey's arm as they continued walking. "What do you think, Pace?" 

"I think he was equally smitten with Jen's considerable charms as he was with your bumping and grinding on the dance floor." 

"And which were you most impressed with?" Jen raised an eyebrow and offered him a knowing smile. 

"I prefer watching my women bump and grind while naked." He grinned back and winked at her. "Not that I would ever infer that either of you are or were my women." 

"You're just all PC, ain't ya, honey?" Audrey rested her hand on his stomach before straightening, sighing as they neared Grams's house. "Awww, the night's almost over." 

"Why don't you guys stay?" Jen dug into her jacket for her keys as she walked up the steps. Leaning on the door, she gestured toward the house. "Grams is gone. Jack's gone. Dawson's gone. Stay the night and then I don't have to worry about you two getting picked up on the street" 

"Hey! I'm not that kind of girl." She slapped Pacey's arm as he made a face. "Most of the time." 

"And thrown in the drunk tank," Jen finished. "C'mon. It'll be fun." 

"It's a slumber party." Pacey eyed them both suspiciously. "There aren't any plans to dress me up in your clothing, are there?" 

"First of all," Audrey was indignant, "you would not fit into either of our clothes. Second of all, that's not what slumber parties are about. And third of all," she narrowed her eyes mischievously, "I seem to remember you being particularly willing to try just about anything that one time" 

"First rule of being friends post break-up," Pacey cut in. "No dishing sexual dirt in front of the rest of the gang." 

"What makes you think Jen doesn't already know?" Audrey leaned into Pacey again, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "What do you say, Pace? You man enough to sleep in Jack's bed?" 

"I don't know that Jack wants someone man enough to sleep in his bed." Pacey kissed the top of her head. "But I'll stay if you want me to." 

"You're not going to score both of us, you're aware of that, right?" Jen slipped the key in the lock and opened the door, moving into the dark hallway. "I mean, the dancing doesn't lie, Pace." 

"So I've heard." He raised an eyebrow, a glint of hurt in his eyes. "Why don't you tell me what the dancing is saying?" 

"I was dancing with Audrey." She reached over and took Audrey's hand, pulling her out of Pacey's arms. "We're gonna go change. Why don't you toss your stuff in Jack's room and then join us? If you get lucky, maybe we'll paint your nails." 

~**~

Pacey tossed his clothes onto Jack's chair, toying with the material of his wife beater. It was a hot night, the house seeming to amplify the mugginess of the air. Shrugging, he pulled it over his head then reached down and adjusted himself, tugging his boxers back up on his hips. 

He rubbed his chest as he walked, the rough hair rasping against his palm. He stopped at Jen's door, listening for the telltale giggles through the opening. A quiet, strange silence greeted him and he pushed the door open, stopping just inside the room. 

Audrey's back was to him, her knees planted between Jen's parted feet, her mouth moving over Jen's bare stomach. He could see traces of lipstick on her pale skin as Audrey's lips left her. She stood, hunched over still as she continued planting kisses along an invisible trail up to Jen's pale blue bra. 

Jen's hands were tangled in Audrey's blonde hair, wild and awry from their night out and from Jen's clenched fingers. Audrey pulled away, her lips parted as she stared at Jen, bending her head to breathe from her open mouth. Pacey shivered in the heat of the room, making his way numbly to the chair beside the door. Jen turned her head slightly and glanced at him. "If you stay, you have to behave." 

He nodded as he sank down into the chair, watching as Jen reached back, unfastening her bra and letting it slip to the floor. Audrey moaned softly, closing the slight distance between them to run her tongue over Jen's lips. Jen's mouth opened eagerly, accepting Audrey's tongue as it pressed forward, melting their bodies together. 

Pacey grunted softly, shifting in the chair as Audrey's arms encircled Jen, resting on the curve of her ass. Jen arched her back, her bare breasts rubbing against Audrey's clothed ones. Her hands found Audrey's shirt, tugging on the material and pulling it free of her tight leather pants. Her fingers slid under the material, pushing it up, breaking the kiss to strip the shirt off of her. 

Jen's eyes were locked on Audrey's breasts, the milky skin spilling out of the black bra. She reached forward and unhooked the front clasp, letting the material fall away as she replaced it with her hands, cupping the creamy flesh and running her thumbs over Audrey's erect nipples. 

Audrey's eyes narrowed lustily, her chest rising and falling deeply as Jen's fingers tightened slightly, her finger joining her thumb, holding her nipples out as she bent her head and ran her tongue over each. Releasing one breast, Jen kept her mouth over the other, the liquid heat closing over the flushed skin, sucking at the taut flesh. 

Audrey's hands kneaded Jen's ass through the short denim skirt she wore. Jen moaned around Audrey's breast, her hands moving down Audrey's side, searching for the slim zipper on her hip. The silence of the room was broken by the quick sound, followed rapidly by Audrey's thick groan as Jen pushed the leather away from her skin and slid her fingers past the downy blonde hair between Audrey's thighs. 

Audrey fumbled with Jen's skirt, unfastening it and pushing it over her hips. As Jen stepped out of it, Audrey grabbed her hips, pushing Jen away from her. She fell back on the bed, watching Audrey as she kicked her pants off. Glancing over her shoulder, Audrey smiled hungrily at Pacey then turned back to Jen, leaning down to part her legs. The matching blue thong was dark and wet as Audrey ran her finger down the damp fabric. 

Jen moaned, her back arching off the bed as Audrey's finger slipped under the material, past the wet flesh that shielded her clit. Audrey's finger circled the hard nub then pulled away, hooking under the elastic of the thong and pulling it down Jen's shapely legs. 

Without another thought to their audience, Audrey sank to her knees once more, moving easily between Jen's legs. Her tongue repeated the swift gesture of her finger, circling Jen's clit before smoothing over it, teasing it with short, quick strokes. Jen's body reacted, thrusting up to meet Audrey's mouth. 

Audrey's soft sound of approval forced a whimper from Jen's lips, the sound turning into a gasp as Audrey's hand moved up her thigh, pushing two fingers into Jen's wetness. She stiffened as Audrey's fingers began thrusting, timed with Jen's body's motion. Audrey fucked her slowly, drawing out every thrust as her tongue chased random trails of liquid on Jen's skin, always returning to bathe them over her clit. 

Pacey's fingers dug into the material of the chair, his whole body aching as Audrey moved slightly, allowing him an uninterrupted view of Jen's wet, pink flesh before she moved back, her hand moving more rapidly now, fucking Jen in earnest. Jen's breath filled the room, gasping and panting as Audrey became relentless, sliding a third finger into Jen, replacing her tongue with her thumb. 

Audrey's mouth moved to Jen's inner thigh, nibbling on the sensitive skin there as Jen's body stilled, jerking slightly as the rush of her orgasm seemed to unleash something in the room, a subtle shift in emotion as Audrey's mouth moved back, taking the small flood of liquid onto her tongue. 

~**~

Jen sat up slowly as Audrey lay down on the floor, her hand thrown across her stomach. She turned her head to glance at Pacey, smiling happily at him, her eyes focused on the hardness of his cock straining against his boxers. "You being good, Pacey?" 

"Mmm," he managed as his eyes rose to watch Jen slip off the bed, her naked body swaying slightly as she sank down next to Audrey. 

"Was that a yes?" 

"Yes," he gasped as she bent down and sucked on Audrey's breast, her fingers slipping down as Audrey parted her legs, the glistening skin disappearing under Jen's hand. He swallowed hard, digging his fingers into his thighs, raising welts on the skin. "Beinggood." 

"Good." Jen pulled back and patted the bed, guiding Audrey as she got on her knees, leaning over the edge, her stomach flat against the mattress. "Because you haven't seen anything yet." 

"I haven't?" 

Jen reached under the bed, pulling out a shoebox and flipping the lid off of it. Pacey shuddered visibly as she pulled out a thick lavender dildo. She ran the tip of it along Audrey's ass, smiling as the other girl gasped, her legs parting further, allowing Jen to push the firm head inside her. 

Jen thrust it inside her and released it, feeling Audrey's body clench around the thickness. Reaching back in the box, Jen pulled out a tube of lubricant, opened it and smoothed the clear liquid on Audrey's skin before easing the dildo out of her, coating the slick surface with more lubricant then pressing it to the tight muscle ring of her ass. 

Audrey cried out, rising up on her toes as Jen eased the head inside her, moving slowly as Audrey's shuddering hisses filled the room. Pacey moved his hands to his shorts, running his palms over the material, aching to touch himself, wanting to wrap his hands around his cock. 

Jen stopped moving, her fingers pressed to Audrey's ass, her palm resting on the end of the dildo. Giving Pacey a quick glance, she brought her free hand up to Audrey's clit, running her fingers over it as her other hand grasped the dildo and began thrusting it, pulling it almost free of Audrey's flesh before pushing it back in. 

Pacey's hands clenched in the fabric now, pulling it even tighter over his cock. As he flexed and relaxed his hands, the material brushed the wet head of his cock, offering him no relief at all as the muscles of his ass tightened, thrusting him up off the cushion, matching Jen's easy strokes. 

Jen's fingers moved over Audrey's clit, slick and wet from her arousal as the dildo continued pushing into her body, thrusting deeper and harder as Audrey's body responded, grinding down against the mattress as she turned her head to the side, begging Jen softly to fuck her, whispering hungry requests of faster, harder, deeper. Jen responded, her own breathing labored as her fingers slipped up and pushed into Audrey's wet passage, feeling the movement of the dildo through the thin layer of skin. 

Audrey cried out again, a low, shattered moan as she came all over Jen's fingers, the bedspread beneath her damp from sweat and arousal. 

Carefully easing the dildo from inside Audrey, Jen slumped beside the bed, feeling the other girl slide down next to her. Slick, naked flesh pressed together as Audrey found her lips, her tongue imitating Jen's fingers as it slid inside her. Jen closed her eyes, her hand lifting to tease Audrey's still tight nipple, the light pinching causing further shudders to run through them both. 

Pacey got to his feet painfully, moving to the door in slow motion, dreading the walk down the hall. He held onto the wall as he moved, one hand cradling his cock. His boxers were soaked, the air cold on the wet fabric as he made it into Jack's room and to the bed, collapsing on it, falling onto his back. 

Without thought, he pushed his boxers down, wrapping one hand around his cock, placing the other tight against the base as he began stroking. His body trembled from overload, jerking with every stroke, wanting to come, wanting to prolong the agony long enough to relive the images burned into his brain. 

He smoothed his thumb over the head of his cock, gasping softly. His control shimmered and shattered and he began stroking himself in earnest, stopping when his eyes snapped open, the warm feel of small hands closing over his. 

She straddled him easily, her knees pressed against his thighs as she rose up, pressing the tip of his cock to her wet flesh. He released his cock as she slid down his length, her body trembling as he filled her. 

Pacey groaned, his hands moving up to her hips to caress her smooth skin before traveling upwards, cupping her breasts. He squeezed the firm flesh carefully, watching her face in the moonlight. She smiled at him then closed her eyes as he found her nipples, playing with them as she moved above him. 

His fingers kneaded her flesh, watching the faint light play over her creamy skin as her body continued thrusting down onto him, his cock bathed in her heat, her muscles tight around him with every stroke. Pacey's low moan accompanied his hands slipping down to her waist, holding her as his thrusts increased, speed and motion pushing up into her. His breath was short, hitching with every stroke as his whole body shook, his orgasm thick and hot as it flooded inside her. 

She collapsed against him, her chest damp against his, dark hairs clinging to her pale skin. He rolled slightly, easing her onto the mattress beside him. She sighed as he eased out of her, returning to his back, her body still pressed to his. "You should get back." 

"I know." 

"She's going to wonder where you are." 

"She thinks I'm cleaning the toys." 

"You're evil, you know that?" 

She nodded as she sat up, leaning down to kiss him hungrily, her teeth nibbling his lower lip as she pulled away. "Besides," she ran her hand over his wet, still semi-erect cock, "Audrey knows exactly where I am."


End file.
